


Major Crime

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, M/M, Major Crime, Non-Invasion Future, Prompt Fic, angsty, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets will haunt you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> **Setting:** Non-Invasion Future

 

“What would you say . . .” Zeke starts, taking a deep drag from his cigarette before flicking it into the kitchen sink to drown it in the cold dish water. “What would you say if I told you I did something wrong? Very, very wrong?”

Casey narrows his eyes. “How _bad_ is wrong?”

“Seriously fucked up.”

“Major crime fucked up?”

Zeke's silence and turning around to face his own reflection in the window answers the question enough. Casey shifts from one foot to the other, torn between needing to know and fearing the truth. Finally, he sits on the kitchen counter right beside the sink that now represents the gulf between them. He looks down, watches his hands brush non-existent fluffs off his jeans, looks back up, fixing his eyes on the opposite wall. Beside him, only at arm's length away, Zeke lights a new smoke, sighs and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

Casey knows it's inevitable; he cannot pretend everything is fine when, obviously, it isn't. “What did you do?” he asks in a whisper, and he feels oddly calmed when Zeke's voice is steady and almost normal as he speaks.

“It was years and years ago. I was accused of committing a major crime when I was barely seventeen.”

There is nothing Casey can say, and he thinks that this story does not only need to be told, but be told at its own pace. He waits, watches as Zeke reaches out and touches the image of his own face in the glass.

“Do you think I'm a criminal?”

“No,” Casey replies honestly, and Zeke nods.

“They said I'd raped a girl. Me and some buddies of mine. We were accused of holding her hostage in her own apartment for a full day, raping her multiple times and . . . worse.”

“Did she die?”

Zeke cocks an eyebrow and turns around to fix his gaze on Casey. “I'm surprised your first question isn't 'did you do it?'”

“No,” Casey says again, his voice very firm. “You didn't.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you wouldn't do that. Bodily harm? Probably. Drugs? Most definitely. Manslaughter? Fuck, maybe even that. But rape? Never in the world.”

Zeke nods. “Well, she lived.”

“What happened?”

”What I _let_ happen is the question. We went to her place and I knew what they were up to. Maybe I thought they weren't serious, but hell, I was so mistaken. Once there, facing her, I realized this shit was going to be real, and I backed out. They pointed a gun at me, threatened me, but I refused to do anything. I couldn't. I was only a teenager then, but I'd rather they shoot me than hurt her like that. So they made me keep watch instead, and I did. Don't ask why. But I did it. I didn't see what they did to her, but from all I could hear . . . I heard her agonized screams . . . They still haunt me today.”

Zeke stops and closes his eyes. For a long while it seems as if he is not going to continue, but then he lights yet another smoke—the other one drowned just like its predecessor—and through clenched teeth he says: “There was no evidence I'd even been there, and to make a long story short, in the end I was cleared of all charges. No one testified against me. No one.”

“Why not?”

“I never found out.”

This time, the silence lasts; the clock ticks away minute upon minute until half an hour is gone. Neither of them has anything to add, both of them have a lot to chew on. Finally, Zeke leaves, and Casey can hear him in the bathroom. Moments later, he hears the bedroom door open and close, then the squeaking of the bed springs as Zeke lays down, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Casey tells Zeke his deepest, darkest secret. Your choice as to what it is... as long as it's a bit ebul, I dun mind. ;)  
> Reversed roles, oops.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
